They Say
by Lady Lemon Drop
Summary: He Couldn't Breathe He Couldn't Think He Could Not See Or Know His Way For She Was His Source Of Oxygen His Glimmer Of Light In The Darkness. But She Was Gone And Now He Is Lost Stumbling His Way Toward The Light... One-Shot During Deathly Hallows


_Disclaimer: I Own Nothing._

_Summary: He Couldn't Breathe, He Couldn't Think. He Could Not See Nor Know His Way For She Was His Source Of Oxygen, His Glimmer Of Light In The Darkness. But She Was Gone And Now He Is Lost Stumbling His Way Toward The Light... One-Shot Set During Deathly Hallows_

_A/N: Just A Little Something I decided I had To Write Despite How Early It Is… Skiddaw Is The Third Highest Mountain In England By The Way, Incase You Didn't Know, Standing At A Height Of __931m (3,054 Feet). I Also Don't Really Know If The Sun Rises Behind It But For The Sake Of This Story, Lets Say It Does ;) _

* * *

I walked the line, the line I choose,  
I see the people in front of me  
I climbed the wall, the wall of news,  
I watched them show the tragedy.

If you were me, could you defend  
the given rights to all of man?  
Let's fuck the world with all it's trend  
They say it's all about to end.

They say it's all about to end.  
They say, they say…

They Say By Scars On Broadway

**

* * *

**

**They Say** _(It's All About To End)_

By Lady Lemon Drop, (Previously Emerald Enchantress)

* * *

He couldn't breathe nor think, no longer able to see where he was going he simply walked ahead, in a strait line, never wavering from the path made out by the trees in the forest near by where he, Ron and Hermione had set up camp.

He found it ludicrous to think that he, Harry James Potter, Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, had lost his way…

Though he wasn't lost per-say… Oh he knew exactly where he was. Exactly 60 meters into a cluster of trees forming a forest on the North-Westerly side of Derwent Lake, In the Lake District, England. Lost mentally maybe, though not physically.

Maybe he was going crazy.

Maybe, if he didn't die before this war was over he would be put in Saint Mungos with Neville's parents right after he'd done what was asked of him, because he simply was _that _mental.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. When he closed his eyes she was there, and the only good dreams he ever had included her. Before now, she never said a word; she'd just sit there on top of a large rock at the summit of Skiddaw and look at wonderful view of the Lake District below.

The sky was always filled with clouds, and he'd be standing facing away from the beautiful view beyond the mountains and the fog would start to roam in from above. But then he'd turn around, and there she'd be, sitting on that rock, watching the lake shimmer and glisten as the heavens opened up and let a ring of blue sky above the both of them.

She'd helped him find his way out.

And he'd walk toward her, stand by her side and watch as a large ray of sunlight pierced the previously dreary landscape. But he'd always watch her too. He'd notice how her long bright dark scarlet hair would cascade down her shoulders, and how the sun made the pure colour of it cast red across his white shirt. He's always notice how the sun caught her chocolate brown eyes it just the right way, so they shimmered and danced as if she was really there, as if he was with her again.

But of course she wasn't. And he'd wake up in a cold sweat. Alone.

Then he would no longer be able to breathe. He wouldn't be able to think strait, like the way he could when she was by his side, in the cool calmness of the mountains, and the views below he so longed to be able to watch with her all day.

But he knew he couldn't, because he'd always wake up, and he'd know it was a dream, and she wasn't there with him. Again, he was left on his own, in the darkness, unable to think strait or plan ahead, to keep his friends alive, to concentrate, unable to breathe…

He figured she must be his only source of oxygen. He must need her by his side to be able to breathe, and with her, he needn't fear the darkness that he seemed to always be shrouded in, or the prospects of what was to come…

She never spoke to him, not once, not until now.

She'd turned around to look at him, her brown eyes unbelievably wide as she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Warmth spread through him from that one point like wildfire and he couldn't resist bringing his hand up to cover hers. She stared at it for a moment the looked him right in the eye and said:

''They Say…''

She stopped talking.

''They say what?'' But everything was beginning to fade and he could feel consciousness creeping up on him. ''Ginny! What do they say?''

But it was too late; he shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat, unable to breathe and consumed in darkness once again, the faintest whisper of the end of that inevitable sentence ringing in his ear drums.

But he couldn't think.

That's what led him out here, on his own in the middle of the forest. He shook his head and kicked a pine cone across the ground. It was stupid. It didn't matter what she'd said anyway, because it was just a dream. A stupid little figment of his imagination and he shouldn't be dwelling on it now when he was supposed to be figuring out what he, Ron and Hermione were going to do next.

But then he came to the edge of the forest and he was looking up at a huge rock face. _Skiddaw_. His eyes followed it from the bottom, all the way up to the summit, where she should be. Waiting for him in his next dream.

He sighed and let his head drop back down from craning it to see the top. He shook his head and turned to walk back to the campsite. He'd been wandering aimlessly for a few hours now and Ron and Hermione would be getting worried.

Just as he'd made to step back into the darkness that was the forest he felt a warmth on his back. He slowly turned and saw the sun rising up from behind Skiddaw, illuminating the sky in pink and orange rays. The sky cleared slightly over the very top. At the Summit, the very top, the end. He could now clearly see the pedestal like rock standing right at the top, looking out across Derwent Lake. He could have sworn someone was sitting on it…

Then he finally understood what he had to do, and everything fell into place. This entire thing had to end. Innocent people where dying and it needed to stop. He had to go to Hogwarts, despite what the others think about Voldemort hiding the Diadem there.

He'd go to Hogwarts and end it all, he decided as he turned back into the forest to run and find Ron and Hermione. Because after all,

They Say It's All About To End.

_

* * *

_

A/N: I Might Write A Companion Piece To This With Harry And Ginny After The War If I Get A Big Enough Response!

_Jessica_

_xoOXOox_


End file.
